Bed
by RK the Hidden
Summary: He looked away from the elder Minecrafter shamefully, but then he felt strong arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "No… I'm sorry." AntVenom and CavemanFilms bromance. Also implied CaptainSparklez x AntVenom. Slightly based off Paradox by AntVenom and CavemanFilms.


AN: "Hey I know you probably get a lot of these but I think you should do a SparklezxCaveman or an AntxCaveman." Says 142r1. But again, you people give me no ideas to work with, so I have to think stuff up from scratch. I love you guys; you always make my life full of challenges and difficulties.

No CaptainSparklez x CavemanFilms for you, because I don't see that working.

This is an AntVenom and CavemanFilms bromance, also implied CaptainSparklez x AntVenom. If you don't like that, _**please click the back button on top left corner of your web browser and leave**_. Also, _**please do not dare people to read this fan fiction.**_

AntVenom and CavemanFilms do co-ops together quite often, so at least I have something to think about while writing this fiction. Again, they are not the real people, just their Minecraft skins.

Also this is really shot. Shorter than my average work, sorry about that and please don't send angry mobs of blazes after me, because I am not used to pairings other than those I ship.

A door creaked open, and two Minecrafters walked into an old stone shack that appears to be abandoned. It was dark, and littered with cobwebs. "Well, at least we have a bed here." One of the Minecrafters said, mentioning the bed in the middle of the shack while brushing away the cobwebs. "Just one?" the Minecrafter behind him asked, poking his head out from behind the first Minecrafter curiously. "Hey, it's big enough for two so we shouldn't be complaining," The first Minecrafter said as he set down a torch on the wall adjacent to the bed, effectively lighting the old shack up, if even by a little. "Cave; just put your stuff in that chest in the far corner over there and then we can sleep."

The second Minecrafter, apparently CavemanFilms, just went over to the chest and opened it, finding it empty; he just threw in their goods that they have found during their adventure, namely some golden ingots and diamonds. He and AntVenom often venture together, and their travel had brought them to this forgotten city. It was late at night when the two had found this old shack, so they had decided that it was probably wise to sleep here for the night. They didn't want to be shot by skeletons, or get blown up by creepers. He jumped onto the bed with the other, earning a light grunt from his friend. "Cave, sleep on your side of the bed and I'll sleep on mine." Ant said, before turning over, back facing his companion and throwing the red covers over the two.

Cave just sighed when the other Minecrafter turned his back to him. He scowled in annoyance. "You didn't even say 'Good night'." He complained, lightly nudging the Minecrafter next to him with his hand. Ant frowned lightly, apparently too tired to think of much else other than sleep. "Good night." He mumbled, throwing the covers above his head, but Cave wasn't quite done with annoying him yet. "That doesn't count. You have to say it again."

"What? But I just said it. "Ant said, clearly tired. Cave just smiled. "You gotta say it again cause you're not sincerer about it." He stated, and Ant just brushed his words off. "No. How old are you, Cave? Go to sleep and don't border me." Ant said, some of his words muffled by the sheets, and went back to sleeping, ignoring the pouting Minecraft besides him. CavemanFilms was not amused, not used to being ignored. He didn't quite understand; he sometimes traveled with SkitScape and SkyTheKid, and they would usually sleep together as well, but he didn't know why Ant kept on ignoring him, the elder Minecrafter wouldn't even let him sleep on the same side of the bed!

He tried to ignore his dissatisfaction at first and focused on falling asleep, if you could call it that. He twisted and turned on the two friends' shared bed, having a hard time falling asleep. Maybe it was his annoyance with the other that made him unable to sleep? It continued for quite some while, before Ant finally snapped and threw the sheets off his head. "Cave, can you stop that?" he snapped, the other's movement rendering him unable to sleep. "It's not my fault I can't sleep!" Cave hissed back. The other Minecrafter turned around to face the younger Minecrafter, glaring at him. "Why not? Can't you at least try?"

"I am trying. And it doesn't help that you keep on ignoring me!" Cave argued, glaring back. "Why do you ignore me? Skit and Sky won't ignore me, but you always do so. Is it because I'm younger than you or you just find me stupid?" Cave asked, though it was actually more like a demand than anything else. Ant's glare softened, his expression changed to that of confused. "I'm ignoring you? What makes you think that I'm always ignoring you?" He asked, clearly not understanding the reason for his companion's outburst.

"You always cut me off when I have something to say, you always ignore me when I want to do something and you won't even let me cuddle with you!" Cave's speech left Ant even more confused than before. "W-what? Why would I cuddle with you?" Ant asked, feeling that the conversation was slowly becoming more awkward than it really should. "Maybe you won't even hug me because I'm not good enough for you?" Cave snapped, barely masking his anger in his words. "Because I keep on forgetting the crafting recipes for items and I'm not nearly as bright as you are? And maybe it's because I'm not good with red stone, or maybe you just hate people with brown hair, you racist."

"But Sky also has brown hair, and that doesn't mean I hate him, or you-"

"Whatever!" Cave quickly cut him off. "I'm just so angry and pissed and annoyed that you always treat me like I'm some four year old that you barely pay any attention to me!" Ant frowned lightly at Cave's cold words. "What do you mean? I do pay attention to you, and why would I hate you? You're my friend." Ant said, trying to reason with the angry Minecrafter. "Yeah you're my friend, and you wouldn't even let me cuddle with you." Cave retorted. "Why do you insist on cuddling?" Ant asked, not quite understanding what the younger Minecrafter wanted.

"You don't want to cuddle?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"So you would cuddle with CaptainSparklez, but you don't wanna cuddle with me." Cave said, causing the other Minecrafter to stop suddenly. It wasn't really the truth, or, at least, he didn't have proof that his statement was the truth. He had seen the two elder Minecrafters together sometimes, and judging by how the blue eyed Minecrafter acted around his friend, he would've guessed that the two were close friends. But apparently, he had just struck a nerve somewhere because the other Minecrafter as he was just staring at him sadly. Cave suddenly felt guilty, he didn't want to hurt or insult his friend! He just wanted Ant to pay more attention and listen to him!

Silence passed between the two Minecrafters, and when the tension was so thick that it was almost tangible, Cave sighed. "Ant… I'm sorry. I mean, I just wanted to get your attention because I felt that you were ignoring me… I didn't mean to insult you or anything…" he said, looking away from the elder Minecrafter shamefully, but then he felt strong arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "No… I'm sorry. As a friend, I shouldn't have made you feel unwanted and neglected, it's my fault that you felt the way you did, Cave, I'm sorry." Ant said as he embraced the younger Minecrafter.

CavemanFilms looked up at his companion hopefully. "It's okay," he said, "And I'm sorry for saying mean stuff to you." The black eyed Minecrafter smiled lightly. "All is forgiven." He said, as his arms loosened around the other's shoulders, the younger Minecrafter curling up against him, his head places against his chest. "Hey Ant," Cave piped up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" he said, as he placed his arm on the other's shoulder.

"Do you cuddle with CaptainSparklez?"

There was a brief silence. "Yes, sometimes." The elder Minecrafter admitted.

"Really?"

"Really. Why did you ask?"

"I was just curious." He said, closing his eyes. "G'night."

"Good night, Cave."

And the two of them slept with each other, without further disputes till morning.


End file.
